1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to variable cams and more particularly pertains to a new variable angle camshaft for providing improved fuel economy and better performance for motorists.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of variable cams is known in the prior art. More specifically, variable cams heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art variable cams include U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,429 to Elrod et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,085 to Kane; U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,872 to Parsons; U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,352 to Hedelin; U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,407 to Phillips; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,622 to Bornstein et al.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new variable angle camshaft. The inventive device includes a cylindrical housing having a partially hollow interior. The thick rear wall has a channel running therethrough. A forward end of the housing has a threaded collar opening into the partially hollow interior. The threaded collar is coupled with a line from an oil pump. A piston is slidably disposed within the partially hollow interior of the housing. A spring is disposed between the piston and an interior surface of the thick rear wall of the housing. The piston has a shaft extending outwardly therefrom into the channel of the housing. A cam shaft is provided including an outer housing and a movable interior segment. The cam shaft has an outer end extending inwardly of the channel of the cylindrical housing in a proximate relationship to the shaft of the piston. An inner end of the movable interior segment has a spring disposed thereon. The outer housing has a gear disposed thereon for engaging a crankshaft gear. The cam shaft has a cam shaft lobe disposed thereon. The cam shaft lobe includes an outer fixed lobe and an inner movable lobe. The outer fixed lobe is coupled with the outer housing. The inner movable lobe is coupled with the movable interior segment.
In these respects, the variable angle camshaft according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing improved fuel economy and better performance for motorists.